Little red riding kagome
by jabberwachy71500
Summary: Little red riding hood


**Me: Hi I just wanted to say that if you haven't read my new story, Maximum Ride/Inuyasha, i wanted to give Kat some...**

**Kat: Give me some what?**

**Inu: She was about to tell us!**

**(Kat makes a fist and pretends to try and hit Inuyasha. He flinches)**

**Inu: You don't scare me!**

**Me: then why did you flinch?**

**Inu: Shut up!**

**Me: Don't make me get my clu... ahh forget it.**

**(I swing and punch Inuyasha then shake my hand because it hurt just a little. Inuyasha starts seeing stars)**

**Me: I have hit a dog who tried to kill me, and it put up a better fight than that.**

**Kat: Let's get on with the story.**

**Narrator****:**_ Once there was a little girl who lived with her mother in a house at the edge of the forest. The little girl always wore a red cloak and hood that grandmother had made for her. That's why everyone, even her mother, called her Kagome. One day Kagome's mother said to her:_

**Mother:** Grandmother is not feeling well. I have packed a basket with fruit, cakes and honey. Will you take it to her?

**Kagome****:** Yes, Mother.

**Mother:** Be careful going through the forest. And don't play around along the way. Grandmother is waiting for you.

**Kagome****:** Yes, Mother.

**Narrator:** _Kagome took the basket and was on her way to Grandmother's house. Kagome had gone but a short way into the forest when Inuyasha stepped out from behind a tree._

**Inuyasha****:** Good Morning, Kagome. Where are you going on this fine day?

**Kagome****:** I am going to see Grandmother on the other side of the forest. She is ill and I am bringing her fruit, cakes and honey.

**Inuyasha:** Why not bring her some wild flowers as well? There are so many to pick from here in the forest.

**Kagome****:** I cannot stop. Mother said I must not play around along the way.

**Inuyasha:** Picking flowers is not playing around. Besides, a bunch of pretty flowers will cheer your grandmother up and make her feel better.

**Kagome:** Perhaps you are right.

**Narrator****: **_Kagome put down her basket and began to pick wild flowers. Meanwhile, Inuyasha slipped away and sped to the other side of the forest. When he came to Grandmother's cottage, he crept up to the door and knocked_.

**Grand Mother****:** Who is it?

**Inuyasha:** _It is I, Kagome. I have brought you fruit, cakes, and honey._

**Grand Mother:** Come in dear. The door is open.

**Narrator: **_As soon as Inuyasha was inside, he ran over to the bed and gobbled up grandmother whole, leaving only her blanket and nightcap. He put on the night cap and wrapped himself in the blanket. Then he crawled into bed to wait for Kagome. Before long there was a knock at the door._

**Inuyasha: **Who is it?

**Kagome****: **It is I, Kagome. I have brought you fruit, cakes and honey, and a bunch of pretty wild flowers to cheer you.

**Inuyasha: **Come in. The door is open.

**Narrator: **_Kagome went in and stood for a moment in the doorway._

**Kagome: **Oh, Grandmother! What big ears you have!

**Inuyasha:**The better to hear you with, my dear. Come closer.

**Narrator: **_Kagome walked closer to the bed._

**Kagome: **Oh, Grandmother! What big eyes you have!

**Inuyasha:**The better to see you with my dear. Come closer.

**Narrator: **_Kagome walked even closer to the bed._

**Kagome:** Oh, Grandmother! What big teeth you have!

**Inuyasha: **The better to eat you with!

**Narrator**:_ Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and gobbled her up whole. Then, feeling full and satisfied, Inuyasha lies down and fell asleep. Now it happened that Miroku was passing Grandmother's cottage just then. He knew the old women had been feeling poorly, and he decided to look in on her. When he saw the Inuyasha snoring on the bed, he knew at once what had happened._

**Miroku:** I have you at last, you devil!

**Narrator:** _Miroku__ slew Inuyasha with his axe. Then Miroku took a carving knife, and very carefully he slit open Inuyasha's belly. Out popped Kagome and her grandmother, safe and whole, just as Inuyasha had swallowed them._

**Kagome: **Oh, Grandmother! How happy I am to see you!

**Grand Mother: **And I am happy to see you, child.

**Narrator****: **_Grandmother gave Kagome a hug. Then Kagome, Grandmother, and Miroku sat down to feast on fruit, cakes, and honey. They all lived happily from that day on, never to be troubled by the wicked Inuyasha again._

**Me: I wanted to give Kat credit from the first authors note.**_  
_

**Kat: Thanks so Kag i have popcorn, do you want to watch Jae beat up Inuyasha?!**

**Kag: sure**

**Me: Not gonna happen!**

**Inu: I could destroy you! Are you too chick...**

**(I punch him again)**

**Me: I think we should go before things get out of hand. Bye!**


End file.
